Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-202899 describes a structure of cooling a semiconductor module by inserting the semiconductor module into a coolant flow path. In a power converter device which controls a motor, it is preferable to cool not only a semiconductor module but a part used in the power converter device. However, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-202899 does not mention about cooling not only a semiconductor module but an electronic part used in a power converter device.
For example, in an electric automobile which runs a vehicle by a rotational torque generated by a motor, or a hybrid automobile which runs a vehicle based on outputs of both of an engine and a motor (the present application is applicable to the both type vehicles, and an explanation will be given as follows of a case of applying the present application to a hybrid automobile as a representative example), it is preferable to further efficiently cool not only a semiconductor module but a part used in a power converter device.